Susuka vs Kenshin
by BLiSS16-aKa-Smooth
Summary: Susuka comes to Kenshin's area. She kills the emperor an his friend. How can Kenshin settle this? In a battle to see who's the better samurai of course. Just a 3 Chapter fic. It was going to be a 1 shot but nah.
1. Introduction The Cause

Susuka vs Kenshin

A/N: This is a battle to see who the better samurai is. In one corner is Kenshin, and in the other corner is Susuka. Its action packed and there are no hold backs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Susuka. She came from the anime known as Outlaw Star. Kenshin is also not owned by me. He's from Rouroni Kenshin comic book and anime.

The war Kenshin had been fighting in was drawing to an end. Kenshin was walking cautiously through the woods. He was making should that he kept his head on his shoulders. He'd come too far to die now. There were many thoughts running through his head at the moment. Then he heard the sound of running water. And he only thought of getting there. He thought this because hearing water meant he was coming to the bridge over the river. It is this bridge that he would guard so no enemy samurai could cross it to his town. At this thought, Kenshin began running. Wishing he could be there now and not later. He started jumping from tree to tree, left to right. He did it so acrobatically. It would put most professional acrobats to shame. Far to the right Kenshin heard movement. He stops his forward movement. He felt he was being eyed upon. He looked through the trees to the right hoping to find evidence of an enemy.

Terch!

Kenshin heard a twig snap. The enemy samurai wasn't as smart as Kenshin thought. Kenshin seems to often credit his enemies too much. He threw a throwing knife into the woods to the right, where the sound came from. The enemy samurai knew he'd been found out. So he ran more and more to the right. This was his mistake. Kenshin simply followed him. As the samurai ran, leaves slapped him in the face. He could hear the rustle of leaves on the ground. And the sound of leaves movement in the woods. He continued running for a while. Then he stopped to catch his breath. He was tired from running. He rested his hands on his thighs, bent over and breathed. After taking his minor break, the samurai started to walk through the woods. He can hear birds chirping and many other animals. He tried his best to take in as much good as possible, knowing he could soon be dead. But one animal sound that didn't please him was the hiss of a snake. He jumped out of skin at the hiss of the snake. He screamed and began to run. He ran and ran looking back all the while. He turned his head back and saw a sword handle and ran right into it. He fell backwards onto his back. He held his face in pain. He moved his hands and looked up to see if he could still see clearly. But what he saw was a clear sign of death.

"Ba-Ba-Battousai! Spare my life!"

"You are on the opposing side of this war. And you have help destroy that of what I love. For this, you will not be spared." Kenshin said unsheathing his sword and raising it from a stab in the face.

"NOOOOO!" the samurai screamed closing his eyes tightly, bracing himself for his death.

He reopened them to see Battousai the Man Slayer had vanished. He sat up and cried in joy that he'd been spared. He stood up and looked around to make sure KEnshin was gone. Sure that Kenshin was gone; the samurai began to walk to the East thinking it was north. But suddenly, ropes and leaves flung into the air (Like on the Rundown in the forest where those foot traps came up.) all around him. He was so surprised and frightened; he didn't know what was going on. And he turned and span to try to get himself under control and figure everything out. And before you know it, he had 20 daggers in his head and a small bit of his chest area. His automatic yell or reaction to pain was cancelled out by 3 daggers to the throat. His arms hung beside him like as dead weight. His legs folded in and he fell to his knees. His body's final function after death was a small twitch and urination. He then fell face first to the ground. The impact from falling to the ground caused the daggers in his face to be pushed further into it. Kenshin sat in a tree, high up on a branch with a dagger in his hand.

"Tisk! Tisk! These samurai are so reckless with their lives."

Kenshin then began hopping quickly along tree branches towards the sound of the river. He was doing jus fine until one branch broke as he stepped on it. Being the skilled samurai he is, Kenshin countered the branch by jumping of the tree and landing on a thicker branch and then continuing his jumping.

Kenshin finally made it to the bridge over the river. It was a bloody river now. Filled with dead bodies of soldiers.

"The emperor should be coming through here soon."

Kenshin flicked the sides of his reverse blade sword, from dead to nearly harmless, in an anxious act for the feel of killing. He had a small tent set up under the bridge on some stones he set there earlier. He wanted to run down there and rest up but he sensed another presence. There were 2 trees on both side of the bridge at the beginning and end. Kenshin sat in the one on the right side at the end. He shot 5 daggers in each other tree in a clockwise motion. In the last tree, he heard a steel to metal clank.

"Show yourself and I will spare you." He lied drawing his sword.

"Take this samurai!"

A death star flew through the air towards Kenshin's tree. He quickly hid behind the base of the tree. Knowing if he'd blocked it, the enemy would throw plenty more death stars.

"Who are you ninja hitman?"

"No! I need not tell you anything! But I will tell you, as soon as my friend Kenshin gets here; we're going to kill you in an instant."

"But it me! Kenshin!"

"Kenshin?" The ninja poked his head out of the tree bush of fresh green leaves.

"Hah! I could've killed just then! Don't ever let your guard down young ninja!"

"That's you Kenshin! Always pointing out people's flaws!"

"I didn't get your name!"

"It's me dumbass! Heroku!"

Kenshin not being close enough to see him had to go by voice.

"Heroku? Yes that is your voice! I recognize it now! How about we go down to my tent get a bite to eat and rest up a bit!"

"I'm fine! You rest up while I keep look out!"

"Suit yourself!"

Kenshin climbed down from his tree and scampered to his tent under the bridge. Not ever professionally either. In his tent, Kenshin ate nearly 10 pounds of food! He was planning on rested and thinking of a plan to assassinate the emperor, but the food got to him. Kenshin fell to sleep quick, fast and in a hurry. Here, in this tent, Kenshin rested for what would come next.

Susuka grabbed a samurai's hands from behind a tree. She pulled him and slammed his back hard on the tree. Then he quickly tied his hand up with her hand band.

"What are you doing samurai?"

"Killing you."

"Oh really? Let's how you kill me when everyone knows where you are!"

He breathed in and prepared to yell at the top of his lungs. Susuka drew her sword and slit his throat. His blood decorated the blade of her sword in a fashion that resembled a river. The samurai gargled his own blood for a while then stopped breathing. Susuka undress the dead body and equipped its armor over her very unprotective clothing. The sun was setting. Susuka needed to conquer that town before nightfall. Far to the west, an attack cart (Similar to the ones in Van Helsing but wooden not metal and only carried by 2 horses) rolled up to a stopping point and halted. The emperor exit along with 2 samurai, 2 archers and a gunman covering him for protection.

"This is my chance" Susuka thought to herself.

She ran through the bushes and trees and ignored everything so she would make it to the emperor in time. There was a rattle in the bushes. The archer took aim with their bows as did the gunman with his gun and the samurai with their Turugu model swords. Susuka hopped out of the bushes and the guard put their guards down when they saw the armor.

"Emperor! There's a wounded soldier in the woods back the way I came. He needs help immediately! Follow me!" she commanded in a man voice.

The emperor and his guards followed Susuka to the "wounded" soldier.

"You see! As I said a _wounded _soldier."

"Check his pulse gunman."

"Yes sir!" he said running tot the tree to check the samurai's pulse.

The emperor eyed Susuka's sword. It was sheathed but there's was blood clustered up by the handle from her sheathing her sword.

"What model sword is that samurai?" the emperor enquired.

"It's the Turugu model…sir." She lied.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind showing me it would you?"

Something struck inside Susuka. She reached for her sword.

"Sir!" the gunman came running back, "the soldier is dead. And someone's stolen his armor."

"So samurai, why don't you remove your helmet you dirty bitch?"

Susuka removed her helmet and bent down to set it down, not showing her face. She then jumped into the air and landed behind the gunman. She stabbed her sword through his heart. His index finger pulled hard onto the trigger of his gun and he began shooting his round off into the air and then to the ground. Susuka removed her sword from the gunman and he fell to ground. His gun seized fire because it ran out of ammunition. She stood up still not revealing her face and threw her sword at an archer.

"Oh-Oh shit!"

He fumbled with his bow but finally shot an arrow off. The sword slammed straight through the arrow and stabbed the archer in his face. He died instantly from a punctured skull and a sword to his brain. The other archer pulled Susuka's sword out of her brother's corpse. She got extremely anger and looked up ready to shoot an arrow off at Susuka but she was gone.

"Huh? Where'd that bitch go?"

Holding Susuka's sword off to her side was her mistake. Because Susuka quickly came from behind and grabbed it from her. She then kicked the archer's knees in on her. She fell to the ground, dropping her bow, landing on her hands and knees. Susuka put her foot on the woman's back and then guillotined her head off with her sword. She then ran to duel the 2 samurai. The sword clinged and clanged but in the end, Susuka was left standing.

"You have great skill young samurai, but…"

Susuka ran and kicked the emperor's chest in a bit. It made it hard for him to breathe because she broke 1 of his lungs. She pointed her sword at his neck and poked him a bit. He lay on his back, propped up by his arms.

"Do you fear me emperor?"

"I fear no one!" he snared.

Susuka applied pressure to her sword. It broke through his skin and began to poke into his jugular.

"No! O.k. samurai! You win! I surrender to you!"

"I don't want you to surrender to me," she said in a calm voice "I want you to FEAR ME!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Susuka kicked the emperor's chest in. It caved in on him and broke all his lungs along with it. He collapses onto the ground bleeding from his neck and on the inside of his chest.

The sun had set and the moon had arisen.

"Damn it! The plan didn't go as expected! Oh well gotta finish it anyway."

After removing the armor, Susuka boarded the attack cart and road in the direction of the town she would conquer (Kenshin's town). But an epic battle was what was planned next.


	2. Introduction Part 2 The Cause

Susuka vs Kenshin

A/N: This the semi-end of my story, it's the intro to the final battle of Susuka and Kenshin. The answer will be revealed next chapter. Who's the better samurai?

Disclaimer: It's the same as last time. I don't own Susuka nor Kenshin.

Heroku sat and waited in the tree on the left side at the beginning of the bridge. He sat as still as possible, but his exhaustion caused him to continuously move or shake. It angered him. It continued to the point where Heroku became overwhelmed in anger. He stabbed his sword in the tree.

"Damn it all! It's like I fuckin lost all my ninja skills. This fuckin sucks in every way!"

The sun had set by this time, and the moon had risen to shine proudly over the Earth. The moonlight lit up just about every area of the forest or woods. Heroku was in one of the areas it lit up. The light beat down on his armor causing a great shine. The shine caught his eye.

"Ahh shit! That's bright as hell! Damn you moon!" he laughed and then sinking deep into the shadows of the tree's leaves.

Heroku was smart for Susuka would come soon. He was hidden from her view, but his sword was not. It stood strong straight up from the tree. The moonlight make it sparkle and glisten in the night. These features ran unnoticed by Heroku.

After sitting in the darkness of the tree for so long, Heroku grew tired of waiting. He wanted some action. He wanted to test himself, get his skills back in shape.

"Man, fuck this! I'm too tired and bored as hell sitting in this tree!" Heroku's teeth chattered and he shivered. He could feel the coolness of the air through his ninja armor. "And, it's cold as fuck!" he shouted.

Heroku heard Kenshin snoring. He saw only a small bit off Kenshin's tent. That little bit was just enough to make him think of the warmth and comfort of it. The thoughts drove him crazy. He was so obsessed with getting to the tent, he leaped right out of the tree and crashed onto the ground.

"Ow! My leg!" he said in pain but at a normal tone of voice.

Heroku had had some slight amnesia and forgotten to use his skills. Because of this small flaw, well big flaw, he broke his right leg. His feet were shocked, his spinal cord had minor fractures and the bones in his legs had broken. He couldn't stand nor defend himself.

"Oh no! This is perfect! Now I'm lying in the middle of this bridge helpless. Let God bless me with no visit from the emperor!" he prayed.

But unfortunately for Heroku, the rattle of wooden wheels rolling along a stone road was present. Heroku quickly turned to see the attack cart, he'd prayed upon to not come, coming closer and closer to him. He breathed hard. In and out. He knew he would die. He couldn't handle the emperor, let alone his guards, without the aid of Kenshin. He tried to scream and warn Kenshin of the danger, but his fear made him unable to speak. He was petrified to the 2nd degree. The only thing Heroku was able to do was get out short breaths. His breath flew out as white gas or smoke similar to the smoke from cigarettes. The attack cart stopped at the beginning of the bridge. The door opened and Susuka stepped out with her sword absent, both hands behind her.

"Wh-Wh-Who are you?" Heroku struggled out.

"My name is Susuka."

"Wh-Where's the emperor?" He said getting the words out easier.

Susuka grinned.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh you must mean…" Susuka pulled her arms from behind her back and with them came the emperor's head.

"HIM! Ha! Ha! Ha!" She laughed as she threw the head towards Heroku.

The head rolled along the stone road, bouncing a bit along the path. It stopped right infront of Heroku. He positioned himself to be able to see the head. The emperor's head was a terrible sight and very hard to bare with a weak stomach. It was old and wrinkly for starters. This was because of the emperor's age of 125. His nose was broken and bloody. It also was bend to the right and then upward. It was a non-human disfigurement. His eyes were blood red and rolled into the back out his head. He had a hole in his left cheek. Animals had obviously eaten through it. His tongue was inside of his throat. His throat was missing though and his tongue was visible hanging down from the bottom of his head.

"AHHH!" Heroku screamed kicking the emperor's head away from him with his only mobile leg.

Susuka took notice of Heroku's handicap. She quickly boarded her newly found attack cart.

"Gitty up!" She commanded the horses snapping the ropes.

The horses ran forward in a rage, pulling the attack cart at 30 mph. Heroku's eyes shot open when he realized what was going on. The 2 horses trample over him and then the 500 pound attack cart. Susuka had ran him over. The attack cart rumbled a bit as Susuka ran him over. She stopped the cart soon after the assault was done. Susuka exited her vehicle. She walked over to Heroku, breathing out air on this cold, yet beautiful night. The cold make her breath visible as she walked. She shivered as she walked, listening to her on footsteps against the stone. She wished she'd kept the stolen armor of the soldier. When she finally reached Heroku she wanted to do her method very quickly and end his life. She drew her sword, only to sheathe it again.

" There's no honor in this. He deserves honor. After all, he was protecting and not destroying."

Susuka drew her sword and carved a Japanes symbol of his chest. This symbol meant "Honor." The moonlight beamed down upon his chest plates, making the symbol clear, shiny and beautiful. Susuka decided to do the right thing and pray on his body. Heroku was still alive at this time. She starred into his eyes. He stared into hers. Heroku managed a smile. It was hard for Susuka to see it through all the blood and mud and forest junk on his face. But, she did see it. She wasn't the type to cry, but she wasn't heartless. She nodded as not to disrespect him. She then picked Heroku up and dumped him off into the bloody river of dead soldiers.

"My job is done here" she thought to herself.

Susuka was ready to vanquish everyone in Kenshin's town and then gain control over it. She turned to her attack cart to she both of her horses on their sides. She got closer and got a better look. Beyond further inspection, she saw her horses had been stabbed in the hearts by ninja death stars.

"No wonder Heroku smiled at me. He so sly. But slyness didn't keep him his life. That take skills. Which is the 1 thing he doesn't have," Susuka thought herself.

Kenshin awoke silently and did not yawn as he did so. He was in his sleeping clothing which consisted of his regular warm samurai pants and no shirt. He poked his upper torso out of the tent.

"Ooo!" he yelped tranquil motion.

Kenshin poked back into the tent to fully dress himself. He turned his wood burner off, grabbed his sword and left the tent. He stepped out of the tent onto a spiked worm.

"Oooo!" he yelped again louder than before.

He re-entered his tent to retrieve his proper footings.

"Man, I have to shake this sleep off." He said walking out of the tent.

After a quick dip of his face in the water, Kenshin was fully awake. He studied his surroundings so he could memorize it after a nap or forgetting. He saw Heroku's sword glimmering in a tree high up and nodded. This was his signal for "Watch my back." Kenshin hopped onto the bridge and immediately noticed Susuka.

"Who are you?"

"Man this is getting old!" Susuka thought to herself. "My name's Susuka."

"Well, um Susuka, it's a nice night I must say."

"Yes it is a nice night…for KILLING!" she howled revealing her sword from underneath her clothes.


End file.
